


The night before

by auror_colour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour
Summary: Theseus and Leta may have had such a conversation the day before they went to France.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020





	The night before

**Author's Note:**

> FBWeek2020  
> Day1 - Deleted Scenes/Canon Divergence  
> I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.

"Nox."

Leta turned off the bedside light. Theseus cuddled her. 

"Tomorrow, we'll be in France."  
"Yes. Grindelwald would make some move in France. Leta, you really…"  
"Yes, I’ll go with you."

Leta buried her face in his neck. She knew how dangerous that would be, that’s why she decided to go to France with him. She looked strong, but she was really afraid to lose him. 

"I wish we could go somewhere far away, just the two of us..."

Leta mumbled weakly.

"Shall we run away together?"  
"You can't leave Newt…"

It's not just Newt. He couldn’t leave his parents, his friends,and he has too many things he want to protect.  
She wanted to protect him.

"We have to be up early tomorrow. Let's sleep."

Leta pulled the sheet that had fallen to her shoulders and buried her face in his chest to hide watery eyes.

"Leta, it's just you and me now. It’s ok if you cry."

Theseus stroked her cheek with his thumb. The tears that had been flowing unnoticed were wiped away. He gently pressed his lips against hers. The angle changed and the kiss gradually deepened. Large hands moved to follow the lines of her body.  
Leta wanted more touch from him. She leaned in closer to feel his heat.

"I love you, Leta."

Theseus whispered with tender voice. His blue eyes were wistfully shimmering in the moonlight.


End file.
